pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1981LooneyCartoonRulez Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date?
Transcripts *Billy Dog: Is Romantic Heart Skunk here? *Aldo the Alligator: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Iron Man: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Michael Mancini: There's a boy in my house. *Jane Mancini: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Michael Mancini: Why is there a boy in my house? *Jane Mancini: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Soleil Spacebot. *Shrieky: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Petunia: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Jane Mancini: So, what's the dealio with Billy Dog? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Loyal Heart Dog: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Gentle Heart Lamb: I don't understand. What's happening? *Cheer Bear: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Jane Mancini: Holla! *Billy Dog: (Sniffles) *Aldo the Alligator: I know what you're doing here, Billy Dog. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Bill the Duck: He's not good enough for Romantic Heart Skunk. No one is! *Donald Duck: Go back to jail! *Aldo the Alligator: What are you looking for, Billy Dog? Something to steal? *Donald Duck: Like you daughter. *Bill the Duck: Should we say something? *Aldo the Alligator: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Billy Dog's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Bill the Duck: Sir, no response. *Aldo the Alligator: Two can play at your mind games, Billy Dog. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Ernie: Dude, what's he looking at? *Huckle Cat: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Ernie: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Billy Dog: (Chuckles) *Bill the Duck: Sir, intimidation is failing *Aldo the Alligator: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Michael Mancini: So, Billy Dog, what do you like to do for fun? *Billy Dog: I don't know. Stuff. *Bill the Duck: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Aldo the Alligator: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Bill the Duck: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Aldo the Alligator: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Billy Dog: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Aldo the Alligator: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Billy Dog: Cool. I rock the bass. *Michael Mancini & Billy Dog: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Billy Dog: What? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Jane Mancini, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Jane Mancini: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Stop talking like that! *Iggy Koopa: Wait. Where's Billy Dog? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you leave Billy Dog with Michael? Jane! This is so embarrassing. *Jane Mancini: Romantic Heart, your Michael Mancini would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Michael Mancini & Billy Dog: Yeah! *Michael Mancini: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Romantic Heart Skunk: Bye, Jane Mancini. Bye, Michael Mancini. *Michael Mancini: Have fun. *Jane Mancini: Peace out, my homies. *Michael Mancini: You know, Billy Dog's a good kid. *Jane Mancini: You're not so bad yourself. *Bill the Duck: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Aldo the Alligator: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Lois Griffin: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Shrieky: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Lola Bunny: Come on. He's adorable. *Donald Duck: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Bill the Duck: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Aldo the Alligator: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Petunia: I'm good. You guys good? *Lola Bunny & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Lois Griffin: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Jane Mancini: Okay, that's enough. *Michael Mancini: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Category:1981LooneyCartoonRulez Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof Category:Transcripts Category:1981LooneyCartoonRulez's Transcripts